


细水长流 15

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Summary: 现实生活中的友谊天长地久和小说中的爱情细水长流，是我对哥哥弟弟唯一的挂念。





	细水长流 15

“喂？张艺兴？”吴世勋光着起了一层薄汗的上身站在卧室的阳台外，背靠着玻璃制成的护栏，一只手举着手机。现在正值傍晚时分，他隔着落地窗的自动感应玻璃门望着自己的卧室，室内很暗，没有开灯，金黄色的阳光照在他的身上一路延伸至卧室的房门，拉出了一段很长的影子，他说话的声音很喘，胸膛轻微地起伏，腹肌处偶尔会稍微痉挛。  
对面的人没有说话，但还没有挂断，所以他耐心地等着。

“你在哪里？”过了良久，张艺兴突然开口，声音低沉沙哑。吴世勋脸上笑容立刻消失在脸上，他用一种肯定的语气说道：“你哭了。”吴世勋盯着卧室的门双眼迷离，他说话的时候喉结难以抑制地滚动，上面的一滴汗顺着他的喉结滑落，他“呲”了一声，用另一只手拍了拍腹前圆润的脑袋，小声却轻柔地提醒她一句：“Babe，注意你的牙齿，”  
对面还是一声不吭。吴世勋只好妥协，咽了一口口水压抑差点破口而出的喟叹，接着，他叹了一口气，哑着嗓子说道：“我在家里。”吴世勋换了一种恳请的口吻继续道：“你告诉我，你在哪里，好不好？”

张艺兴举着手机低下头，盯着自己的鞋尖出神，他站在门口下定决心般长舒一口气，平复着胸中波涛汹涌的酸涩感，将手搭上了白玛瑙制成的房门把柄上，轻轻一按，门“啪嗒”一声，打开了。他跨了一小步，走进了吴世勋的卧室，抬眼环视空无一人的房间，对着手机回答道：“我来找······”  
“你”字还没有说完，他余光瞟到落地窗外的身影，愣在了原地，和吴世勋四目相接，两个人脸上的表情看起来都很惊讶。

背对着张艺兴的是，从双腿到脚踝都并拢跪坐在白色大理石纹的地板上，鼻尖对着吴世勋的肚脐的姚安。  
两个人都赤裸着身体，从张艺兴的角度上看，姚安的头部在卖力地前后摇动着做着吞咽的动作，水蛇般腰肢也在随着头部一起晃动，臀部像一颗蜜桃搭坐在脚踝上。  
张艺兴只用了两秒就反应过来两个人在干什么。  
吴世勋举着手机的动作僵住，与双眼通红的张艺兴对视。也许是外面太冷了，他甚至能看到张艺兴冻红的鼻尖，和握着手机的指尖因为寒冷缩在袖口里。昏暗的落日从他背对着的方向射进室内照在张艺兴的半张脸上，微卷如羊毛般的的栗色头发笼罩了一层光晕，连指尖都沾染上了金色的光。  
张艺兴总是习惯用上目线看人，尤其是对于比他高了一截的吴世勋来说，久而久之，他就形成了这种习惯，即便是在远处，吴世勋还是能瞥见那一只没有隐秘在黑暗中的下垂眼，此刻张艺兴的身体显得很单薄，像一片枯叶，脆弱到风一吹就倒。  
姚安发觉了吴世勋的不对劲，抬起眼便看到他一副魂不守舍的样子，她疑惑地将口中的东西退了出来，站起身随着他看愣的方向看去。  
张艺兴浑身都在发抖，双眼明显肿得不像话，看起来随时都有可能会奔溃。  
姚安扯着嘴角笑了一下，丝毫不在意自己也还光裸着身体，只是假装倦怠微微伸了个懒腰，双手环手朝同样愣住的张艺兴走去，他只是愣在原地，呆呆地看着房内的一切，她抬手用手指勾住了他的下巴，尖锐的指甲微微使力将他的的脸拉近，凑近了直视他。姚安伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，带出了一丝可疑的白色透明体液。  
她故意用一种遗憾的口吻说道：“小朋友，你来的不是时候啊，你说，怎么办？”语罢，她便用力捏住张艺兴面色潮红的脸，面部表情突然扭曲，恶狠狠地盯着他，用不屑又嘲讽的口吻嘲笑道：“你算什么？”  
张艺兴没说话，他好像什么都没听见似的，双眼空洞，只是吸了吸酸涩鼻子，倔强地偏过头妄图挣脱姚安的控制，盯着白色的落地窗帘出神，不理会她嘲弄的表情和挖苦的话。  
“你该走了，小朋友，我们还没有做完呢。”姚安刚准备松开手，张艺兴便挣开她的手。他的手忽然松开，手机应声而落，掉在了木质地板上，在沉寂的房间发出了巨大的声响。他抬起酸痛僵硬的双脚，慢慢地朝吴世勋方向走去，他的眼神忽闪，但他走得很坚定，穿着匡威的鞋子一步一步踩在木质的地板上，发出的声音很清脆。  
他望着一直都没有任何反应的吴世勋，他们就这样一直对视，直到他在吴世勋面前站定。张艺兴抿紧嘴唇，双手握成拳。  
吴世勋想给他擦一下快要从眼眶滑出的眼泪，可又怕他会突然崩溃。张艺兴转头看了看远处露出不屑表情的姚安，朝她扯出了一个比哭还难看的微笑，才回头重新看向吴世勋，张艺兴伸手抚上了他的半边脸，想开口说一句话，可却控制不了自己因为心碎微微颤抖的双手和哭腔。  
他索性一言不发，缓缓地闭上了眼睛，扶着吴世勋赤裸的身体跪了下来，一只手和站着的人十指交握，一只手握住了他半硬的东西，张艺兴慢慢地浅尝辄止地伸出了一点点舌头，凭着感觉去舔弄吴世勋的前端。

你们没有完成的事情，我来。

“张艺兴你······”姚安突然捂住嘴，发出惊喊，声音刺破了房间里瞬间变化的暧昧氛围。吴世勋下意识地将手指插进了张艺兴额前的刘海，卷翘毛躁的头发磨蹭着他的腹肌弄的他有些痒。

“你出去！”吴世勋压抑了很久的喘息声终于在张艺兴轻微的舔舐下瞬间喷涌而出，张艺兴被他的声音吓住了，他微微仰起面色潮红的脸，以鸭子坐的方式跪在吴世勋的双腿面前，身体前倾，双手撑在地面上，看着吴世勋那沾满情欲的脸。  
姚安在吴世勋的低沉的吼声下瞬间泪如雨下，她随手捡起散落满地的衣服就跑了出去，不忘用力地关上门。那惊天动地的哭声直到好久才消失，伴随着管家挽留的呼声。

“张艺兴，你先告诉我，你怎么了，好吗？”吴世勋轻轻抚摸着张艺兴的卷发，出手阻止的张艺兴想要继续的动作，他抬起头和他对视，眼睛里的泪水终于顺着眼眶滑落，滴在了光滑到可以反光的大理石地板上，在落日余晖的照耀下显得那么褶褶生辉。他摇了摇头，嘴角微微上扬，笑得温柔又悲伤，他的手轻柔地扯开了吴世勋抚摸他嘴唇的手指，他说：“陪陪我······”  
语毕张艺兴便亲了亲被他握在手里的吴世勋的手指。他重新低下头，更加用力和吴世勋十指相握，换了一种方式，不再舔舐，而是吮吸，脸颊上的酒窝随着吮吸的动作变得一深一浅愈发漂亮······张艺兴闭上眼睛，温柔轻缓地控制着舌头，卷弄着吴世勋前端的小口，在脑海中凭着舌头的触觉描绘出他的形状，像在舔尝一颗糖果。  
他的身体因为第一次做这种事情有些抑制不住冲破大脑的兴奋，他的跪姿就像幼时祈祷的姿势那样虔诚。吴世勋就是他的白月光，摸得到触得及，不再需要伸出手再空气中试图抓住那抓不住的清亮虚无的月光，张艺兴闭着眼，嘴里的东西撑得他有些难受，但他仍这么想。  
刚才经历的悲痛，吹过的冷风都不再需要被记得，张艺兴现在在心爱的人面前，为他做着欢愉的情事，一想到他的东西被自己含在嘴里，张艺兴就无法控制自己的愈发颤抖手指和冲向身下的热流。  
吴世勋快被他那不急不缓充满柔情的舔弄搞得神志不清，他能感觉到他那昂起的下体被那柔暖的舌腔包围时清晰的触感，也能感觉到他的口腔变换着的吮吸力度，时而着急时而缓慢。吴世勋一边告诫着自己不要得寸进尺一边又将手指插入他额前的碎发控制着他吮吸的幅度，吴世勋确实想享受当下，让他包裹住他一整个，然后卖力地给他做着深喉。  
“吴世勋，你可以粗暴一点，这样不够，对不对？”张艺兴忽然松开嘴，抬眼看向他，牵起一根银丝连接着张艺兴的嘴巴和他的东西，画面看起来过于色情，他微微地喘着气，额间的头发被汗水沾湿，黏在了额头上。吴世勋看着张艺兴虔诚地跪在自己身下沙哑着声音祈求，他就没办法控制住自己想要更加粗暴地对待他的想法。可是他又做不到，张艺兴在他的心里面又是那样的无法亵渎，导致吴世勋在享受的同时又充满了罪恶感。  
“吴世勋，我求你······”张艺兴情绪在吴世勋犹豫不决的表现下终于崩溃，双手掩面跪在地上失声痛哭。吴世勋从来没有这么渴望过去占有一个人，他开口，发现自己的嗓音因为过强的情欲变得嘶哑，他插入张艺兴发间的手指突然用力，迫使张艺兴抬起眼看着他，一只手捏住他的脸颊让他张开嘴，吴世勋松开捏住张艺兴脸的手，拿住自己的东西往张艺兴的嘴里送去。  
“唔······”张艺兴因为突然嘴间被塞入这样一个庞然大物而无法适应，吴世勋带着张艺兴头发抽插的速度却丝毫没有要减缓的意思，他随着涌向的巨大的快感而仰起头闭上了眼睛，喉结不受控制地咽着口水，手上揪着张艺兴头发前后动作的速度越来越快。他嘴里吐出不清不楚的呻吟，身形被口中的东西撞击地轻微摇动，只能被动地让吴世勋控制，口水不断地从嘴巴边缘的空隙中流出，混着眼泪一滴一滴掉在身上、地上。  
吴世勋还是不舍得让张艺兴为他做深喉。在最后爆发的边缘他退了出来，把白浊的液体射在了张艺兴白色的校服外套上。张艺兴跪在在一旁大口地喘着粗气，眼泪还是一颗一颗掉落，抽抽搭搭地哭着。他跟着蹲下，把他整个人圈在了怀里，拍着他的背，声音带着还未褪去的情欲语气轻柔地安慰着哭得已经要喘不过气的人，吴世勋轻声说道：“张艺兴，告诉我，到底怎么了？”  
就在吴世勋想要把他抱起来带他去到房间里睡觉的时候，张艺兴一把环住准备起身的人的脖子，脸上全是混乱没有规律的泪痕，他哽咽地乞求着：“吴世勋······不够······还不够······”他不知道如何开口，任由张艺兴抱着自己，靠在自己的肩膀上，他抬手轻轻摩挲着张艺兴后脑勺的头发，片刻之后他才叹了一口气：“那先洗澡好吗？”  
吴世勋偏头挽起了张艺兴有些遮住耳朵的头发，亲了亲张艺兴带着泪痕的侧脸，轻声细语地说道：“不要带着姚安的口水跟我接吻，我只要跟你接吻，听话，好不好？”

“你要什么，我都给你。”


End file.
